Blood bonds
by xxMZ Vampy Chickxx
Summary: Amu's family is a very respected mafia that secretly works with a family of vampires but they never met Amu that is until she goes to same school as the eldest son of that Vampire family and soon enough he wants to make a blood bond out of love for her?
1. The meeting

Blood bonds

So this is another fanfiction by me. It's a vampire fanfiction so yeah sorry but I like vampires a lot. And it's Amuto so Tadamu fans might not want to read. Anyway on with the story. I do not own Shugo chara or its characters.

Amu POV

To be loved and cherished is something so many people desire. Well not me. I gave up all of that a long time ago. My family is the reason why. My father is an Oyabun for a well-known Japanese mafia, which means he is the family leader of the Japanese mafia. The mafia my father is the leader of is very rich and many people respect it. My mother knew about my father and she loved him anyway. All the people that work for my father respect me and my mother as well. I'm an only child and my parents don't pay much attention to me and when they do they try to buy my affection with gifts. I hate it because they try to play everything off like it's nothing. I've seen my father beat someone to a bloody pulp. My father can be very violent maybe sometimes towards my mother. My father nor my mother would never talk about it though. I on the other hand want to get away from all this drama so I finally convinced my parents to let me go to public school instead of homeschooling. So now here I am walking out of my parent's mansion heading Seiyo high school. It's my first time going to an actual school. When I got to school a woman escorted me to my homeroom.

"Nikaidou sensei this is your new student Hinamori Amu." The woman explained. Everyone looked at me kind of in awe. I rolled my eyes and said hey. Then I sat down at an empty desk in the back of the room while I heard some girls say 'Cool & Spicy' I ignored and then I noticed a boy with midnight blue hair and eyes smirking at me. He looked familiar to me for some reason.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked he just turned his head to the window. What is his problem then he spoke.

"Nothing just thinking that apparently the new strawberry chick is all cool & spicy." Did he just call me strawberry chick?

"Um I have a name you know and I'm not all cool & spicy" I replied

"Yea Amu I know and if you're not all cool & spicy then what are you?" he asked. I'm surprised not many people ask about my outer side let alone really notice it at first. I sighed then replied.

"That doesn't matter." I replied and heard some gasps while many people in the classroom turned around. I heard some girl's whisper that I had a lot of guts to talk to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. So his name is Ikuto that's interesting I guess but not as interesting as when he came and talked to me at lunch.

"So Amu where are you from?" he asked. He's the first high school boy I've ever talked to and who actually is taking an interest in me. He's different though. I can't tell him or anybody else about my father. So I'll have to ignore that question. I didn't even have to speak a word because my clumsy ass slipped and I cut my hand on the edge one of the lunch tables. Of course I started bleeding. Then Ikuto grabbed me and started running towards the lockers outside of the cafeteria then he stopped. He backed me to the lockers. His face was dead serious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked

"I-I F-Fell I-I'm s-sorry?" I stuttered but it came out as a question. I was wondering why he cared. Then it hit me. My father secretly worked with mythical beings known as vampires. The vampires he worked with were a big family and extremely wealthy. Ikuto is one of the sons to the head of the vampire family. I've seen his father once. I snuck out of my room one night when I was younger and saw Ikuto's parents. Ikuto looks just like his father.

"I-Ikuto a-are y-y-you Aruto's son? I asked still stuttering

"How do you know Aruto?" he asked me.

"My father works with your family." I answered back

"Wait so your family is in the Mafia?"

"Yes my father is the Hinamori's oyabun." I answered

"Oh I heard they had a daughter I just didn't think it be you" he replied

"How did you know Aruto was my father?" he asked me

"Well I saw him once and well you look just like him" I answered

"Y-You're a v-vampire aren't y-you?" I asked him

"Yes I am and your father is a good man." He answered as he backed away from. Ikuto lifted my hand and licked the blood. He took me to the Nurse's office and took care of it then we spent the rest lunch of the period in the school courtyard.

"So what exactly do your parents do with my father?" I asked

"Well my parents unfortunately had an incident pertaining my little sister and my younger brother and well your father knew about our secret that way. He kept our secret and sometimes when our family would need to hunt he would let us hunt near his land or a land of his friends. And your family is I guess you could say your family members are good friends to us." Ikuto explained

"But how come I never met any of you personally" I asked

"Your father even though he is a good friend to us never wanted my family to meet you. We were lucky enough to meet your mother but, he would never let any of us meet you. And of course we respected that and never really questioned him about it." He replied.

"Well I can answer that for you. You see my father never talked about the business he takes care of or his friends because he doesn't want me to get mixed up in all of it." I explained

"Well Amu I hope we can be good friends and trust me you'll see a lot more of me." Ikuto said with a smirk. Then he walked me to my last period class. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said about me seeing a lot more of him. Either I was still happy I made a friend. My very first friend in my 15 years of living. And now maybe I'll have someone to talk to. Ikuto is my first friend and the first person who understands me and treats me like a person and my father likes his family. I just hope things turn out okay I mean my life isn't exactly normal.

Okay so that's it hope you liked it and please review but no flaming. Bye for now.


	2. Blood bond made

I'm SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! Okay so this is my second chapter obviously hope you like it. Enjoy.

Ikuto's POV

6 nights ago was pretty hectic. I got home and my parents Utau and Tadase asked how my day was and all I said was…

"I met The Hinamori mafia's Oyabun's daughter today." My parents and my sister were in shock they have always been eager to meet Amu. They knew nothing about her.

"What's her name?" My mother asked.

"Amu." I replied

"What does she look like?" My brother Tadase asked

"She has pink hair and golden colored eyes attitude." I answered

"How about you invite her over tomorrow?" My father asked. I couldn't really say no so that's how I'm in the situation I'm in now. Its lunchtime and I'm going to ask Amu to come to my house today. As soon as I did she smiled and said she'd love to. So after school we went to my house only to be greeted by my very excited family.

"Welcome Hinamori-san." My father said as he bowed to her

"H-Hi Tsukiyomi-san um you can call me Amu." Amu said as she too bowed.

"Oh great, and you can call me Aruto and my wife Souko, is out right now but I'm sure she'll be home any minute but anyway why don't you come into the den and meet my daughter and my other son." My father offered as he motioned her to follow him. We went into the den and Utau was extremely excited and Tadase lit up like a Christmas tree. Utau squeezed Amu until Amu almost suffocated and Tadase also hugged her until she was near suffocation.

"Okay now that you met my younger siblings let's go." I said as I grabbed Amu's hand and took her upstairs and closed my door.

"Ikuto why did you take me to your room?" She asked

"How did you know that this was my bedroom?" I asked

"Well it's not that hard to guess." She replied

"Well I took you here because my siblings are annoying and so is my father and they'll probably embarrass me besides I wanted to be with you alone." I answered with a smirk as I snaked my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder with my face near her cheek. She started blushing and tried to get me off her with no prevail. Then suddenly it happened the thirst I've been desperately trying so hard to fight was finally let out. I couldn't help it.

Amu's POV

Ikuto let go of me and had a painful expression on his face. He was near his bed. Ikuto's eyes were no longer midnight blue they were red. His fangs were visible. He pinned me down to his bed with amazing strength. He stuttered…

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I c-can't fight i-it anymore." Then I felt a sharp agonizing pain in my neck and he was drinking my blood. I tried to get free from his hold on me but his grip got tighter on me. It took several minutes until he finally withdrew his fangs. He wiped my blood from his mouth he looked at me like he was ashamed and was waiting for an outburst. I knew what he was but I didn't know he needed blood very often. He was still hovering over me then I let the heat of the moment take over and I kissed him. He was surprised but he kissed me back snaking his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We ended up French kissing for a little while. And I soon realized it wasn't the heat of the moment I really wanted to kiss him. After a little while we stopped and realized it was 6 o' clock. Ikuto took me home and my father saw him and smiled and I did two. I still can't believe I kissed him.

~one year later~

A year has passed since me and Ikuto first kissed. And we've been together for about 11 ½ months. I saw him walking to school and I caught up with him and he kissed me on my cheek. He asked me to meet him behind the school after school. And I did when I got there he backed me to a wall boxing me in.

"Amu I have an idea but I need you to help me." He said

"W-What is it?" I asked him.

"I want to make a blood bond between us." He said

"W-What's a b-blood bond?" I asked

"A blood bond is a basically a bond that a vampire and a human can make that binds us together for eternity. My brother Tadase wants to do one with you as well so if you want to do this bond you'll have to choose between us two. A blood bond would require me to bite you but it won't turn you into a vampire. You _can_ be turned into a vampire but I won't do that to you. A blood bond is also a way that I can protect you and save you when you need me."

"Yes I will Ikuto I love you and I want to spend eternity with you." I replied

"I love you too Amu." He replied then he licked the nape of my neck and finally bit me. After what seemed like forever Ikuto withdrew his fangs. After that Ikuto took me to the nurse's office and put gauze over the two fang marks on my neck. I was so happy now I could always be with Ikuto. It was kind of hot outside so I took off my jacket only to reveal I had something that looked like a tattoo on my right arm. It was black and had four small ramp-like things connected with swirly lines going through each of them connecting with the other one and in the middle where all four ramp-like things connected was a small circle making the ramps look like a circle cut into four.

"I-Ikuto w-what is this?" I asked.

"Oh it's a symbol the both of us are bonded together also with a blood bond it means that you're my main blood source. I have the same symbol on my arm too." Ikuto explained. I really didn't care seeing as how I love Ikuto and he loves me. As I thought that another thought dawned on me, how exactly was I going to explain this to my parents?

"Ikuto what are you going to tell my parents?" I asked becoming nervous. Ikuto looked at me reassuringly.

"Amu it's alright we'll tell them together." Ikuto said wrapping his arm around me. We walked together all the way to my house. I prepared for the one hell of a long night I was going to have.


	3. Traumatizing event

Alright another chapter. Hope you like it.

Amu's POV

~ A few days later~

Once I got home Ikuto had to leave due to family matters. I had my jacket n to hide the mark and to avoid questioning. Before I could even make it up to my room I heard yelling and screaming in the kitchen. I made it near there and hid behind the wall that separates the kitchen and the living room.

"How could you!" My mother yelled at my father.

"Shut up!" My father yelled back at her. I heard a familiar noise and I realized that it was the sound of my father's hand colliding with my mother's face. I flinched away out of habit when I saw her fall to the ground.

"You bastard!" She yelled at him again as she grabbed a knife. Before I could even do anything to stop it she was swinging it around. I ran into the kitchen to try to intervene.

"Mom, stop!" I yelled at her.

I tried to stop them but it was too late. They fought over the knife and it ended up cutting them both in fatal spots. I was shocked and scared. I called the police and they were there within a few minutes along with the medical examiner. I was examined and taken down to a hospital for further examination.

They didn't find anything wrong with me physically but the problem was more mental and emotional. I knew I had nowhere else to go and I didn't know what to do.

Ikuto's POV

Earlier my family and I had a little talk about the blood bond Amu and I made but during the night we got a phone call that changed everything.

Well that's it. I know this is a short chapter but I thought I should update so I hope you like it and please remember to review. Bye for now.


End file.
